Mikaelson Comes to the Mystic Falls
by MsDreamer93
Summary: AU: The Mikaelson's family returned to Mystic Falls at Esther's request. They meet there new and old friends and lovers. They also run into their enemies – werewolves. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. _**

**_A/N: _****_Klaus is Mikael's biological son, so no hybrids in this story._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mikael was stomping around the living room, glaring at the clock on the wall. Elijah wondered when his father would lose his patience. It passed ten minutes since his younger siblings supposed to return from their over a hundred year trip.

Esther was sitting on the sofa, mixing some herbs in a small bowl. "They'll be here, soon." She tried to calm down her husband.

"They should be here now! I've written clearly in the letter, meet us here at three o'clock sharp!" Mikael's voice was getting louder by each word.

"I presume they might be stuck in a traffic," Elijah guessed.

"Vampires do not stuck in a traffic," Mikael grunted.

"If they have any luggage, then it's harder for them to move in a vampire-speed," Sage said.

She and Finn were sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other.

"Well, you would know. You are always laden by the shopping you spend our money on."

Even after nine hundred years, Esther couldn't fully accept his oldest son's wife. It didn't help Finn and Sage had been always living with Finn's parents. There had been times where they had been lived by themselves; however, Finn's closeness with his mother didn't let it to be for too long.

Elijah admired Sage for the fact she didn't call Finn upon about his lack of independence, at least, not all of the time. He also admired his mother for putting up with Sage, whom Elijah did have nothing against, but his mother did. Those two were like water and fire, and poor Finn was stuck in the middle of it.

"I'm certain it's Kol's fault. He never had any responsibility in him." Finn shifted the topic in a different direction, hoping it would stop argument between his mother and wife.

"You're right. I only agreed on this trip, because Klaus went with them," Mikael said.

Katerina walked to him with a cup of green tea. "Here you go, I've prepared it to you." She handed the cup to Mikael who took a sip from it. "Thank you, Katerina, it will help to soothe my nerves." Katerina smiled at him, and then she gave another cup to Esther.

"Thank you. It's very nice to know there's someone to take care of you unlike some others." She took a sip from the cup. "Hmm, it's delightful."

Katerina, Elijah's wife, had always been independent, and since they had gotten married, she had refused to live with his parents, although they had been living in the same city, New Orleans, for over three centuries.

One day his father had decided he wanted to build a city, and he called all his family to help him with it. This town enjoyed the popularity of vampires and witches having a place where they could do whatever they wanted. However, werewolves were forbidden to enter the New Orleans.

Mikael along with his wife and children had never gotten over Henrik's death. He had been a youngest son and sibling who had been killed by a werewolf, since then his family had been holding a huge grudge against those species.

Elijah might be the only one who let his hostility to werewolves go away. He had tried to convince his father to drop his vengeance against werewolves, in vain. Mikael had informed that he would accept werewolves when hell froze over.

They heard door's opening, and voices coming from the hall. Elijah and others stood from the sofas, Esther and Mikael put their cups down on the coffee table. After a minute, three of Elijah's siblings appeared in the living room. Sage's guess about carrying luggage was right. Each of them were holding something. Elijah had tried to imagine them running with all of these, a small smile formed on his lips.

"You are twenty and-" Mikael looked at his wristwatch. "-six minutes left. I expect such behaviour from Kol but not from you two," he turned to Klaus and Rebekah.

"And here is our father welco-"

"I'm so sorry, father," Rebekah interrupted Kol before he could make their father even angrier. "The traffic was a nightmare."

"That's truth. We're lucky to be late only twenty-six minutes," Klaus said.

Mikael's eyes softened, and he took his children in his embrace, after they put down their luggage. Elijah was impressed by their ability to carry it all.

"Welcome home." Kol quickly got out of his father arms.

"I'm so happy to see you all. I've missed you so much." Esther hugged her three youngest siblings.

"We missed you, too," Rebekah responded.

"It is great to see you all. It has been quiet around without you." Elijah smiled. He missed them very much, and was glad they finally returned.

"Trust me, after a day, you are going to miss silence and you wish those three went on a trip, again."

"Oh Finn, one person, I didn't miss during the trip," Klaus said.

Elijah thought it was a good moment to interfere. "You need to tell us about the places you visited."

"Definitely," Rebekah agreed. "However, first, why have you," she turned to her parents, "ask us to come?"

"Exactly, we had to cancel our plans of visiting Mexico," Kol complained.

Elijah had been wondering about it too. Both his parents had been acting mysterious as they would holding some big secret. He doubted it was something bad, but it must be enough serious for his parents to gather all of them here.

"You must be hungry after the long journey. We ought eat first," Esther offered.

"You're right I'm starving."

"Kol, It's hard for me to believe, you didn't have a snack on a way here."

Kol rolled his eyes on Finn's comment.

"Mother, please tell us now. I judge from your look, it's a serious matter," Klaus said.

"It's nothing serious, but all right I will tell you now, please sit down."

All of them obeyed Esther and awaited for what she did have to tell them.

"New Orleans has been a place where we stayed for a longest time, and we are all proud of the city we had built." Esther eyed them all. Elijah didn't know, yet, where this conversation was going to. "However, I think it is a time for a change."

"Do you want to build another city?" Kol asked.

"No, I want us to return to the town where we used to live, Mystic Falls."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rebekah gaped at her parents as she blinked few times. She must misheard. Her parents wanted to return to the town where their youngest son had died. Rebekah felt like crying just on the single thought of Henrik. Those bloody werewolves! Rebekah fully supported her father actions to eliminated those disgusting creatures. They ruined everything. If it wasn't for them, Henrik would still be alive, and she wouldn't be a vampire.

She had been angry at her parents for turning her and her siblings into vampires without consulting them first. Rebekah, most likely, took longer to accept her vampirism, thought she had been good at pretending that she liked it.

However, after centuries, Rebekah accepted what she is, and most important she learned to like it and use all the benefits of it and if she had to be honest, she wouldn't return to being human, even if she had this opportunity. It passed so much time since Rebekah stopped being human that she wouldn't even know how to act like one. Besides, being a human would mean she would be separated from her family by death. No matter what would happen, their family would always be together. Always and forever.

Kol always mocked Finn that as a married man still lived with his parents. Kol had always repeated that when he would get married, he would buy a big villa far away from his parents. As if.

Rebekah couldn't explain it, but there was something about this family that made them stick together. There might be times where not all of them lived under the same roof or even in the same city, however, all of them always found their way back to each other, and they would never be separated. They were the originals and thus immortal, except their mother.

Esther hadn't turned herself into a vampire as she stated that she as a witch would be more useful than as a vampire. She had casted some very powerful spell on herself that had made her body ageless. Both Rebekah and Kol had used to be pretty angry at their mother that she didn't use that spell on them. However, they had gotten over it after some time.

Rebekah loved practising magic. She had always competed with Kol. However, their ability of using magic had gone soon after they had became vampires. Klaus, Elijah and Finn had seemed to accept the lack of magic faster than her and Kol. Kol still liked to brag about what he learned from the witches, even though, it wouldn't be a use to him.

"You want us to back to the town where we didn't put our foot for over a thousand year, and where we lost our brother?" Kol asked with disbelief.

"Yes, yes, I do." Esther slightly smiled, but Rebekah could see a sadness in her eyes. Stupid Kol, reminding their mother of Henrik's death.

"Mother, can you explain us what induced you to this decision?" Elijah was sitting upright, his eyes fixated on Esther's. It looked like he tried to read what was on their mother's mind.

"Also, what about New Orleans? Who will take over the town?" Klaus asked.

Esther for a moment glanced at her knees, a small smile played around the corner of her lips. "Despite the horrible thing that had taken place in the Mystic Falls, we still had great times there." Esther raised her head and fixated her eyes on her five children. "It was the first town where we all have became a family. The town where we promised we would always be together. Always and forever." Esther paused for a moment. Nobody spoke a word.

Rebekah saw where their mother was going with this speech. She wanted them to feel nostalgic about the town that they had once called home. It worked.

Neither Rebekah nor anyone said they would like to return to Mystic Falls. They almost never mentioned that town as it brought bad memories. However, there existed that small part where Rebekah missed Mystic Falls, and she was certain all of them missed it, even if it was just for a little.

"I admit the desire of return came from me feeling nostalgic, however, I believe we may retrieved our good times that we had there."

Elijah, Klaus and Finn didn't shift a muscle as they carefully listened to every word their mother spoke. Katerina and Sage hold the hand of their partner. While, Kol was shaking his head and rolling his eyes during this conversation. Rebekah could swore that their father had sent few angry looks towards his youngest son.

"I do not expect us to move to the Mystic Falls and stay there forever, but what I expect is for us to give the chance to live again in the Mystic Falls, even if it will be just for a short period of time."

"About your question, Klaus, I've talked with Marcel and he agreed to keep the town under the order while we gone," Mikael stated.

Klaus nodded as his face gloated, so did Rebekah's.

"Marcel? How is he? Aww, we missed him."

Esther and Mikael took Marcel into his family when he was a boy and raised him as he was his own. When, Marcel turned into an adult, he asked Mikael to turn him into a vampire. Their father gladly complied Marcel's request.

"God, not him again." Kol grunted.

"Watch your language, Kol," Mikael scolded, then he turned to Rebekah and he said with a soft voice," Marcel is doing wonderful. He's working very hard to keep this town under control, and he understand the concept of good manners." Mikael emphasised on the last words. He liked to compare Marcel to Kol, which drove Kol mad. Kol had repeated several times during the trip how he had been glad he had freed himself from the comments of how Marcel was a better son than him.

Rebekah personally loved Marcel. He was another brother whom she could count on and she also could talk with Marcel about everything, even when it come to the men. Rebekah tried to avoid the men subject with her biological brothers, as all of them had been reacted in a way, Rebekah didn't like.

"Marcel started a relationship with a witch named Sophie, a year ago, and it's going very well to them," Elijah informed her, and Klaus.

"That's amazing!" A smile appeared on Rebekah's face. She always wanted what was the best for Marcel.

"I see our brother enjoy his life, and I'm highly happy about," Klaus said.

"So do I," Rebekah added.

"Now, shall we return to our conversation about the return to Mystic Falls?"

Esther's voice brought Rebekah back from her thoughts about Marcel. Moving to Mystic Falls would mean she wouldn't spend much time with him. Last time, she had seen him was over a hundred year ago, before she and her two brothers had left to travel to different countries. Sure, they had kept contact, but it wasn't the same. On the other hand, Rebekah didn't want to let her mother down.

"I don't expect you to answer, right away, though I hope it won't take too long time, too." Esther observed her children. Rebekah could hear how her mother's heart beat faster.

"Mother, if your wish is to return to Mystic Falls, then I shall meet your expectations," Finn said with his proud voice."

"So do I, as long as Katerina is all right to agree."

"Of course, I am." Katerina gazed at Elijah.

"I'm glad someone asked me for my opinion," Sage snorted.

"I promise you, you will love Mystic Falls," Finn assured Sage.

Sage didn't respond. She crossed her arm, and focus her eyes on some frame picture hanging on the wall.

"Well, I don't see any obstacles with us moving to Mystic Falls, so I'm for it." Kol smirked.

"Klaus? Rebekah?" Mikael turned to them awaiting for their responds.

Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other, waiting on who would make the decision. Whatever, Klaus would decide, Rebekah would follow, and vice versa.

After a short time which seemed like a long time, Rebekah and Klaus nodded.

"Yes, mother, we'll return to Mystic Falls." Rebekah and Klaus agreed on Esther's request.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for putting this story under your alerts and favourites. **_

_**Responds to reviews:**_

_**catty: **__**I'm glad you're enjoying Kalijah, I like them too :). I guess Esther not having a romance with a werewolf and not having a child with him changes everything ;). I've changed my mind and instead giving you (and my other readers) the list of ships that will appear on this story, I'll keep quiet about it and let my story to show you what ships that story will include. Kennet? Maybe. Thank you for your review. **_

_**XxxAngelStormxXx: **__**Thank you for your review, I enjoy to write Finn and Sage relationship, especially when I include Esther ;).**_


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3****

All things were packed they just had to be putted into the trunk; however, Mikaelson family couldn't leave New Orleans without a goodbye party that Marcel threw for them. The one of the things Klaus didn't like about going to Mystic Falls was that he wouldn't be able to spend time with Marcel. It passed over one hundred years since they last had seen each other. Of course, Klaus had called him and write letters several times during this trip, and he would continue doing this in Mystic Falls, as well.

Klaus had been always amazed how the technology had been progressing over the years, and it had made things easier. It was one of the perks of being a vampire. They could experience all those changes, though Klaus had met some vampires that hadn't like some of these changes.

"So, Klaus, how are you enjoying the party?" Marcel put his arm around Klaus, grinning at him.

"Not bad, huh?"

"Party like this made me harder to leave," Klaus responded.

"Well, then stay. We can run the town together," Marcel encouraged.

"Hmm, tempting, but I do not think I could leave my family."

Klaus hadn't been too happy about returning to Mystic Falls. That town just had been reminding Klaus about his younger brother's death. Damn those werewolves. Klaus would never accept those bloody werewolves. Just seeing one made Klaus' blood boil. During the trip, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol had met a pack of werewolves. Not a single one of them survived.

Elijah wouldn't be happy about it; he always lectured Klaus and others how they should let go of their revenge. Well, it was easier for him to say it, he hadn't seen his brother being killed.

* * *

__Tenth Century__

"It's getting dark, we should return to our house," Klaus said to his two younger brothers.

"Come on, Niklaus, it's not that late," Kol moaned.

"That's right, we can still do fun things like-" Henrik touched both Klaus and Kol and shouted, "catch me!" Then he ran from them.

"Henrik wait!" Klaus called after him.

"He has some some energy." Kol laughed. "Well, I guess we should catch him, of course whoever catch him first wins."

Klaus had a bad feeling, he looked up; the full moon shined through the trees. He totally forgot the full moon was today. Their parents always warned them not to go out during the full moon, because of the humans turning into the beasts during that specific time.

He had to quickly get Henrik and Kol, and get them back to house, hopefully none of them would face a beast.

"Kol! Henrik! We had to return home, now!"

Klaus saw Kol in front of him and caught up to him. "It's full moon, we had to come back."

"Actually, we could go check how people change into the beasts." The excitement showed in Kol's eyes.

"Are you crazy? It's dan-"

They heard a loud a scream echoing in the forest.

"Henrik!" They called in unison, terrified.

They followed the scream and what they saw made them having nightmares for the next centuries. The beast was killing their brother.

"Hey, you brainless monster."

"Kol don't!" It was too late, Kol already threw a stone at the werewolf. It left Henrik's body and faced Kol and Klaus, it started to run at them.

Klaus hated to admit but Henrik most likely was dead. There was no way, he would survive this. Klaus had to now worry about his other brother's safety.

"Kol, we had to run!"

However, Kol didn't listen, he found more stones to throw at the beasts. Unfortunately, it didn't help, the beast jumped on Kol who tried with full strength to stop the beast from biting him, in vain. Its teeth sank into Kol's arm.

"Kol!" Klaus wasn't going to lose any more of his siblings. He threw more stones at the werewolf making it turning his attention away from Kol who cried due to the pain in his arm.

The beast was about to jump at Klaus when two arrows went through its body made it fell down. Klaus turned around, there was their father preparing a new arrow to shoot at the werewolf.

"What happened?" Mikael ran to Henrik, he looked at son's dead body, furious. He turned towards the werewolf that was still breathing. Mikael took out his sword and pierced through the werewolf killing it, in result.

Mikael went to check on Kol's wound. "Your mother must have something for it to heal it. Klaus take Henrik's brother. I will take Kol. We had to quickly get him to your mother," Mikael instructed Klaus, then he glared severely at him and Kol. "On the way, you will explain me what were you still doing in the forest! Didn't you know the full moon was tonight!"

If Klaus wouldn't be so forgetful, none of it would happened.

* * *

"Suit yourself. At least try some of ours civilians," Marcel suggested to Klaus whose mind was in the past. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I am, my brother. I guess we should try some of the food, shall we." Klaus didn't want to worry Marcel with his problems. He had already heard this story, maybe even more than once.

Klaus would never forget his father's words to him and Kol.

__It is your fault Henrik is dead!__

Even though, Mikael back on his words later, it didn't make Klaus less guilty. However, he had been very surprised when he had heard from his father, __I trust you.__

Mikael hadn't showed the trust towards Klaus and Kol after what had happened to Henrik, but Klaus must earned their father's trust as he had heard those words. Klaus doubted Mikael had said he trusted Kol. Kol himself didn't look like he cared to earn their father trust always bringing himself into the trouble sometimes dragging Rebekah into them.

Fortunately, Esther had healed Kol's wound leaving just scar that had vanished after he had been turned into a vampire though Klaus could swear that Kol didn't like that the scar had vanished. He knew his brother, he must feel guilty too.

However, Klaus wasn't going to let the bad memories to ruin this party for him. He noticed Kol and Rebekah talking to their mother and some teenage girl with a dark brown hair.

"Niklaus, I want you to introduce to Davina Claire. I'm teaching her how to use her magic," Esther said.

"Nice to meet you, Davina, I'm Klaus Mikaelson." They shook each other hands.

Kol seemed to be fascinated by her. No wonder, it was enough to just say a word magic, and his brother reacted immediately to it.

The witches in New Orleans were very friendly towards vampires; however Klaus and his family met some witches outside this town who hadn't been too friendly towards vampires. However, their relationship wasn't bad as the relationship with werewolves. Witches' attitude was usually 'don't bother us with your business, and if you bother us give us something in return'.

Kol was just about to say about the magic spell he, Klaus and Rebekah had seen during their trip when Marcel got theirs and others attention.

He was standing on the podium holding a glass of champagne. The waitress had been going around giving the glasses of champagne to the guests.

"I would like to make a toast to my family who unfortunately leave a New Orleans and hopefully it won't be for long. Remember, New Orleans always will be your home and you always will be my family. Cheers."

Klaus together with others hold their glasses, and said, "Cheers."

He would definitely miss New Orleans and Marcel. He regretted he couldn't stay longer, but like he had said he had to be there for his family.

* * *

****A/N: Responds to the reviews.****

****Elisalolo6120: thank you for your review :)****

****Guest: I'm glad you find this story interesting :)****

****Please, do not ask me which couples will be included as I won't answer anyway. I will let my story to speak for itself.****

****Also, there won't be any parings including The Originals' characters, e.g. Marcel, Davina, Camille, etc.****


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, you probably noticed the changed summary. If you didn't, please read it. Like I said I'm not going to tell you which pairings this story will include (this story will speak for itself), but one of the pairings that will NOT happen in this story is Klaroline.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After a long ride, Mikaelson's family finally arrived to their new mansion in Mystic Falls. Esther and Mikael had dealt with all the formalities before, which hadn't took them too long considering their abilities.

Esther asked her family how they liked their new house which she received a positive answer to her question. She suggested the tour around the house, but others informed her that they all were still tired after the journey. Esther agreed that they should relax, and told them where the bedrooms were. Most of them could be found on the first floor.

Finn took his baggages and together with Sage went towards the staircase. Elijah, Katerina and Klaus followed them while Kol, Rebekah, Esther and Mikael stayed in the spacious living room.

As Finn and and Sage entered their new bedroom, the first thing Sage did was to fall on the bed, with a grunt. Finn looked at his wife and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Us moving together with your family like we couldn't find another house in Mystic Falls! I understand you want to be close to your mother, but Finn, you are an adult! You cannot hold to your mother forever. You need to live a life."

Finn took Sage's hands into his own and gazed into her eyes. "Please, we talked about it. It's very important for my mother for all of us to live again in this town, together, under the same roof. I promise you, after we move out of Mystic Falls, we're going to move into our own house."

"For a month, before we're going to move back to yours parents' house?" Sage sneered.

Sage opened her baggage and started to take her clothes out if it.

"Please, Sage, don't be mad."

She looked at him, and said, "I'm not mad. But, you know that your mother and I are not getting along, and putting us in the same house is never a good idea."

"I hoped that with centuries passing by you would finally put asides your differences."

"Since I did a bad first impression on you mother, there was no a chance that we would ever get along."

Finn remembered the first meeting between Sage and his mother, and he wished it would happen differently.

"_Oh, Finn, I was looking for you everywhere. It's dark already, you need to go home," Esther said, worried. _

"_You're right, mother. My apologies." Finn stood up, and turned towards Sage who was a human then, "I am afraid I need to leave you, but I shall see you, tomorrow."_

_As he and his mother were about to return to their home, Sage called, "Excuse me, ma'am. I don't want to intrude, but it's already a fifth time when you came to take your son. Finn is already an adult man, if you haven't noticed."_

_Esther narrowed her eyes, and raised her her chin, looking down at Sage. "I have noticed it perfectly. However, you must not notice my care and worry towards my son."_

"_Trust me, I noticed it, very well," A mockery could be heard in Sage's voice. _

_Before, it could turn out into a big quarrel, Finn stepped in. "Please, mother, we should go."_

"_You're right, Finn. I will not waste my time on – here."_

_Finn nodded his head at Sage, and walked away with Esther. _

Sage had told him several times before she had met Esther that he shouldn't always obey his mother. Even after that meeting, she had told him several times that he should try to free from his mother, at least, partly.

Finn saw where Sage was coming from, but he didn't want to disappoint his mother. She became over-protective of her children after Henrik's death. He had explained it to Sage which had resulted in her apologising to Esther. It had caused Esther and Sage being on a good terms, for a while. Enough for Esther to agree on Finn's marriage with Sage.

However, after some time, the topic of Esther not giving Finn's enough of freedom, and Finn being too obedient towards his mother had returned together with quarrels between Sage and Esther. Finn,

then, usually took his father's advice, and didn't intrude between them.

Fortunately, they hadn't been quarrelling continually. Esther and Sage had been nice to each other when they hadn't lived in the same house, and in the first months when Sage and Finn had moved back to Mikaelson's house. After those first months of again living together, Esther and Sage had returned to their usual arguments.

Finn had tried to live just with Sage, but he had to consider how much his mother was worry about their children, and how much she wanted to keep them together. Despite of them being the original vampires that couldn't be killed. Esther still had been worry that something could happen to them.

A knock on the door was heard, and after few seconds, Elijah and Katerina walked in.

"I see you also barely started to unpack," Katerina commented.

"Finn and I had an interesting discussion."

"About you both living together with our parents. Yes, we heard."

Sage gave Elijah a look.

"Vampire's hearing. I apologize we didn't intend to eavesdrop."

"Don't worry about it." Sage smiled.

"I need to agree with Sage, Finn. All of us living together now in Mystic Falls is very important to our mum now, but after we will move out, you should live in your own house, permanently this time."

Unlike Sage, Katerina had been calling Esther, mum. Katerina had overall a better relationship with Esther. Finn envied Elijah that he didn't need to deal with his mother and his wife not liking each other.

"You see, Katerina agrees with me,"Sage said to Finn. "Thank you, Katerina."

Katerina gave a smile to Sage.

"What others are doing?" Finn asked.

"Klaus is in his room. I assume the same about our parents. I'm not sure Kol and Rebekah," Elijah responded.

"When it comes to Kol, there's never nothing good to expect," Finn commented.

* * *

"Wow, look how much that town has changed over the centuries."

Kol wanting to explore Mystic Falls took Rebekah with him, and together they walked through the town talking about all the changes that had happened over the centuries.

"I hope there's something to eat."

"Remember, Kol, what our parents said. The Town Council knows about vampires in here, so we need to keep a low profile."

"Well, I'm not going to refuse myself a blood from a vein just because of some bunch of people would try to kill us. Besides, there was only one way to kill us, and that method no longer exists." Kol smirked.

"I doubt our parents would be happy with you if our staying here would be interrupted by your carelessness."

"Don't worry, sis, I'm going to be very careful."

"That didn't calm me down a bit."

"Instead of complaining, we should have a drink."

Rebekah raised her brow.

"I meant an alcohol." Kol pointed out at the bar called Mystic Grill.

They entered inside and went towards a bar where the bartender with sandy blond hair and blue eyes was just cleaning wine glasses.

"Hello. What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Kol and Rebekah ordered their drinks, and while the bartender was pouring them into the glasses, he asked, "Are you new here? I think I didn't see you before."

"You're right, mate. We've just moved in, today. I'm Kol, and she's my sister, Rebekah."

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Rebekah smiled back.

"Better be careful, mate. My little sister has three more older brothers, and a father who is very protective of his daughter as much her brothers are."

Rebekah gave Kol a murderous look.

"I'm sure it's amazing to have many family members who care about you," Matt said.

"It can be a nuisance sometimes, but you're right it's amazing." A smile was still stuck on Rebekah's face.

Kol barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. He hoped if Rebekah was planning anything with that bartender it would be just a short fling. Kol wasn't like Klaus or Mikael who liked to control Rebekah's love life, but he believed his sister could do better than a bartender from a small town.

Rebekah loved to be in a relationship, even if mostly of the time it wasn't nothing serious. The last serious relationship Rebekah had been involved in had been during their trip in Chicago. He smiled at the memory of the two brothers that he, Klaus and Rebekah had met.

"Hey, Matt, pour me a glass of bourbon."

"Okay."

Kol and Rebekah turned right away on hearing that voice. The grins painted over their faces, when they saw a familiar face.

"Damon! I can't believe it!" Rebekah leapt off of her stool, and ran towards Damon, but stopped in her steps when her eyes turned towards a girl holding Damon's hand.

Kol and Rebekah stared at the girl in shock. She looked exactly like Katherine. However, her clothing and hair style was nothing like Katherine, and considering her curious look at them, she must never met them.

_I guess another doppelgänger,"_ Kol thought.

"Hey, Rebekah! Kol! It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, mate."

"Elena, it's Kol, my very good friend whom Stefan and I met in 20s."

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Kol kissed Elena's hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, too."

"And she's Rebekah, my – also a friend"

"Hi." Rebekah's grin seemed to be fading away.

"It's just only our first day in the town, and things are already getting interesting," Kol commented with a smirk over his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_1920_

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol decided to make the stop in Chicago. They visited the prohibition there, and together they listened to the singer.

"She has a wonderful voice," Klaus commented.

"Well, Nik, you may admire her, but I laid my eyes on the singer, first. So, I'm getting with her."

Klaus shook his head, smile on his lips, while taking sip of his whiskey.

"So, where our little sis?" Kol asked.

"She said she'll only look around. Oh, there she is." Klaus pointed out at Rebekah who was standing few metres away from them. It seemed she was talking to two men. Klaus stood from his seat and went towards his sister and the two men.

"A protecting mode is on, I see."

Klaus didn't hear that as he was already gone. However, Kol was right. When it came to Klaus' sister, a protecting mode was always on, especially when it came to her and the men. If a man dared to hurt Rebekah, he must meet either Klaus' or Mikael's judgement - death. Unfortunately, for Rebekah, she had never have a luck with men. This was why most often, she hadn't been getting in any serious relationship.

"Rebekah, would you like to introduce those gentlemen to me?" Klaus asked.

"Of course, they are Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and this is my brother, Niklaus."

"Klaus, it's a pleasure to meet you." Klaus offered them his hand. He figured they were brothers. Stefan and Damon accepted Klaus' hand.

"Hey, Bekah, who are they. Your new boyfriends," Kol teased.

"Don't be rude Kol. I just met them. I took interest in them, because the blood on them smelled wonderfully." Rebekah licked her lips.

"I see you're like us. Well then join our table. I'm certain Rebekah would enjoy your company. I'm Kol, by the way." Kol smirked, while Rebekah rolled her eyes.

After they sat down. Klaus ordered the drinks for all of them.

"So, how long have you been vampires?" Klaus asked.

"It would be fifty-five years, now." Stefan responded.

"And how that's happened?" Kol asked.

"It's nothing interesting really. After a year of being gone out of our house, we met a vampire. He fed on us, and he was going to kill us. Fortunately, Stefan and I were able to convince him to turn us into vampires instead. After we woke up, he was already gone. We don't even know his name."

"Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you can enjoy vampirism just like us," Kol said.

The waitress brought the drinks.

"I propose the toast. For vampirism and for our new friends," Klaus said, the glass filled with whiskey in his hand.

"Cheers." They all took a sip from their glasses.

"A year away from your house? So, had you also been on a trip?" Rebekah asked.

"You could said that, but the truth is my father didn't accept my love partner, and he kicked me out of the house. Damon came with me."

"Didn't she meet your father's standards?" Klaus asked.

"He. And I guess no, he didn't."

"I'm sorry, mate. Fathers can be so limited in their views sometimes. I bet our father wouldn't accept his son being in a relationship with a man."

"Don't say that, Kol. I'm sure our father would be understanding."

"Our father would be less understanding if this man would be a werewolf," Klaus said.

"Werewolves? Is your father against them?" Stefan asked.

"Against?" Kol laughed. "We loathe them with all our passion. You?"

"Well, we've never met them, but we heard that their bite can kill a vampire. So, I guess we're not a big fan of them either," Damon said.

"Trust me. They are disgusting creatures. They all should be erased," Klaus said.

"Well, we're not going to stop you." Damon smirked.

* * *

The weeks passed and Rebekah together with her brothers had an amazing time with Salvatore brothers. Kol kept teasing her to get into threesome with them. Even though, Rebekah had done it before, she found that having threesome with brothers was inappropriate. She was interested in two of them. She decided that either she would get with one of them or none of them.

Stefan turned out to have an interest in the girls as well. He was gentle, charismatic, and he liked to brood as well. Elijah would like his company. Rebekah wasn't sure if Stefan still wasn't over his boyfriend, who had dumped Stefan after Stefan's father had found out about them, or Rebekah just wasn't his type, Stefan kept his distance from Rebekah. Damon was a different case. He clearly was interested in Rebekah, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful, you look in this dress."

"Many times, but I'm not against to hear it one more time."

"Well, you're beautiful with this dress on and without it."

Rebekah smirked. "I see we have a dirty thoughts."

Damon's eyes showed surprise, but he quickly got Rebekah's words. He chuckled."I'm glad we share the same thoughts." He took a step forward.

"I'm glad too." Rebekah took a step forward too.

Before anyone of them could say anything more, their lips joined together. During the kiss, Rebekah felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, and got closer to him, if this were even possible.

"Finally! Did you kiss Stefan too? I did."

"I see, Kol, you didn't hear about something like knocking," Rebekah said, her arms still around Damon's neck.

"Wait, you kissed Stefan?" Damon asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to see how it is to kiss a man. It was great, but I don't think I'm into men. Or I'm just not into your brother. Okay, I'll leave you alone, love birds. Just a little warning, our brother, Nik, can be over protective over our little sis."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and returned to kissing Damon.

As Kol had warned, Klaus became overprotective over Rebekah, when he had found out about her relationship with Damon. Even though, he didn't seem to have nothing against Damon, he liked to tell stories about how he had killed men who dared to hurt his little sister. Klaus even killed a man, who accidently pushed Rebekah, in front of Damon, to prove that no one should mess with Klaus.

At some point, Klaus revealed to Damon and Stefan that he and his siblings were in fact the original

vampires. The brothers were surprised by it. But they knew it meant that indeed they shouldn't mess with the original vampires.

* * *

More weeks passed and Rebekah, without any doubt, could say she was in love with Damon. Her heart's beats rose every time she was near him, and Damon always occupied her mind. Unfortunately, the time for their ways to be separated came.

"You could come with us," Rebekah proposed.

"I'd love to,but I'd also love to if we could spend our time alone, but with our siblings I don't see that possibility. Hey, don't be sad. Our time will come again. No matter how much time will pass."

It passed ninety years, and Damon's and Rebekah's time didn't come.

Rebekah stared at Elena, her eyes cold. Elena must notice it as she looked away from Rebekah.

"Come to our new house," Kol said.

"That would be-"

"We're still busy with unpacking. Besides, we first should inform our parents, before we invite anyone. Kol, we should return home. Elena, it was my pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Elena smiled gently.

When Kol and Rebekah were leaving the bar, Rebekah could feel Damon's eyes on her. After they were outside, Kol laughed. "Aren't you love to be in the centre of a drama."

Rebekah snorted. "Shut up, Kol."

No, she didn't. Not in this kind of drama, at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Klaus, glass filled with bourbon in his right hand, observed Elijah and Katerina sitting together on the opposite couch. Katerina had her arms wrapped Elijah, her eyes full of love to her husband.

Klaus might watched them too intensively as Elijah asked, "Brother, perhaps, we're bothering you? If you look at us even more, then you may be able to read our minds." Elijah smiled, while Katerina covered her mouth to mask her chuckle.

"Perhaps, I have this ability." Klaus took a sip from his glass. "Or maybe watching you just make my heart full of joy, because of all the love you are radiating with."

"We are glad, Klaus, that our love makes your heart feel joy," Katerina said.

The truth was watching his brother and Katerina reminded Klaus of his relationship with Talia. Katerina only reminded Talia with appearance. Their personality differed. While Talia had been sweeter, gentler, and shyer, Katerina was more energetic and playful person. Probably that was why Klaus and Elijah had never fought over neither Talia nor Katerina as both of them had different personalities.

Talia had been the only woman Klaus had ever truly loved in his entire life. Unfortunately, after she had witnessed him to drink a blood from someone's neck, she had called him a monster, and had demanded him to stay away from her.

Klaus had been angry with his parents for a short period of time for turning him into a vampire, which had caused him losing Talia. However, his father had beaten some sense into him.

"_We turned you into a vampire, so your mother and I won't cry over more bodies of our beloved children," Mikael roared, while he kicked Klaus. "You, your siblings and I are vampires, so we can protect each other from those disgusting beasts." _

_Mikael had helped Klaus to get up. "Tell me, Klaus, do you want to protect your siblings, because I want you to, and I know you can." Mikael looked Klaus straight into his eye. _

"_Yes, father." Klaus looked back, his eyes confident. _

"_That's my boy." Mikael smiled and tapped Klaus on his back. _

Klaus had felt ashamed after his conversation with his father. He had been selfish, and he hadn't thought of his siblings. However, he had promised himself that he would always protect them. Always and Forever. Even though, his heart still ached because of Talia. Elijah believed that Klaus would fall in love again. Klaus was pessimistic about it.

Kol and Rebekah came back home. Kol had a wide smile on his lips, while Rebekah seemed to be ready to kill.

"I see a little look around the town brought you different emotions. Rebekah, why are you angry?" Elijah asked.

Kol responded for Rebekah, while laughing, "Because, she met her ex-boyfriend, and it turned out he has a girlfriend. So now, Bekah is full of jealousy."

"I'm not full of jealousy, Kol!" Rebekah snorted. "Why would I be of that copy."

"Copy?" Klaus asked, puzzled.

"Oh that's right! We forgot to mention. The girl is Katerina's doppelgänger, and the guy is no other than Damon Salvatore." Kol smirked.

"Damon?" Klaus echoed.

"Damon Salvatore? Who's that?" Elijah asked.

"My doppelgänger?" Katerine looked surprised.

"During our trip, we met two vampires brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. And today, Rebekah and I met Damon again and his girlfriend, Elena, in the bar. Elena looked exactly like both Talia and Katerina," Kol responded.

Klaus stirred in his seat on hearing Talia's name. He started wonder of what kind of person Elena was.

"She might share looks with Katerina. But, Katerina is more classy than her. She smelled so human. Maybe, Damon compelled her?"

Klaus ignored Rebekah, and asked Kol, "Did Damon say anything? Was Stefan there with him?"

"Sorry, Nik, Rebkah ran out of the bar, before I could ask any question. And Stefan wasn't there, but I'm sure he lives with Damon in Mystic Falls."

"I did not ran out." Rebekah sent a glare towards Kol.

Esther, Mikael, Finn and Sage came into the living room, before the heating argument between Rebekah and Kol could further develop.

"Finn and I are going out for a walk. Enjoy your day," Sage informed them before Finn took her under his arm and left.

"And your mother and I are going to meet with the Town Council. As you are aware, they know about vampires, so we would like to get closer to them to ensure our safety."

"Maybe, we even could organise a ball, and invite everyone," Esther suggested.

"That would be wonderful, mother. We definitely should do it." Rebekah smiled.

Others agreed with Rebekah.

* * *

After their parents left, they all came back to their rooms. Rebekah tried to think about anything than Damon, but she failed. The memory of her and him being together in 1920s occupied her mind. She remembered the times he had told her he loved her or how her beauty couldn't be compared to any other woman.

Rebekah, sure, had boyfriends after Damon, but none of them could be compared to him. Rebekah had always been hoping that someday she would meet Damon again, and they would be together. This time forever. Her hope was shattered.

Her other siblings didn't seem to have love problems like her. Sage and Finn had been married for nine hundred years. Despite Sage's problems with Esther, Sage and Finn made a great couple. Sage had said more than once that it would have to take more than Finn being too dependant on his mother for her to break up with him.

Katerina and Elijah were the example of the perfect couple. Rebekah couldn't even remember if they ever had a serious fight. Probably because of Katerina being assertive, and Elijah always wanting to make her happy.

Kol just didn't give any crap about being in a real relationship. Or he just pretended it.

Klaus could be the only person who had love issues like Rebekah. He truly loved Talia, and he had been devastated after he had lost her. Even though, he had tried to act tough, Rebekah could see right through his pain. She really hoped that he would again find someone to love.

Katerina knocked on Rebekah's door.

"Come in."

"I wanted to check on you. How are you."

Rebekah invited Katerina to seat on her bed. "Perfect. Besides, the guy who I thought was the love of my life turned out to be now with someone else."

"I'm sorry." Katerina gave her a sympathetic smile. "But maybe, it means Damon isn't the love of your life or maybe Elena is just a distraction, and you and Damon will be together again."

"I could kill his distraction."

Katerina chuckled. "I don't think your parents would be happy. After all they want us to keep a low profile. Besides, since Elena is my doppelgänger, it must mean she's related to me, so I would like to meet her. She's already intrigues me."

"But it might be hard having her around. What if people would see you both in one place?"

"Then we can tell we're twins. Since she's dating a vampire, she might already know about them existing. Trust me, I'm not gonna let one doppelgänger stopping me from having my freedom." Katerina smiled.

"And I shouldn't let Damon to stop me from enjoying my life. Since he has his own distraction or whatever she is, maybe I should find my own."

"Go for it. You're immortal, and you should enjoy your life to the fullest."

"Is Nadia sending you letter every year as she promised?" Rebekah asked.

Katerina's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, she is. She's currently in New York."

"New York? This isn't far from here. You could write to her, and ask her to visit us."

"I could, but I'm afraid I'm going to sound like one of those overprotective mothers who cannot live without their children. Remember, Nadia and I had an argument about it. I mean I don't blame her. She just want to be independent like her mum."

"Yeah, but you and she are on good terms. Besides, it passed two centuries when you last saw her, and you only spent like five years together. I think it's time for you two to meet again. I'm sure you must miss your daughter." Rebekah tried to convince Katerina.

"I miss her everyday, but I know when Nadia will come here, I would become a nuisance to her. I can be overprotective over her, especially when it comes to whom she dates."

"Well then, Nadia and I would have something to talk about."

Katerina nudged Rebekah who was laughing.

"Come on, just write the letter to her and tell her to come here."

"All right! I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Nik, let's go visit Damon and Stefan," Kol proposed. Elijah back in his room, only Kol and Klaus stayed in the living room.

"We don't know where they live. Besides, we should wait for our parents. I'm certain they would like to share with us what they talked about with the Town Council."

"Come on, Nik, what's the issue for the two original vampires to find where the two other vampires live. Besides, it'll take a couple of hours before our parents will be back. And as we see, the mama's boy isn't either here."

"Well, you have a point."

Kol smirked. "Of course, I have. We start with the bar where I saw Damon."

Klaus nodded and they left the mansion. It took them around twenty minutes to get to the bar. During their walk, Kol commented on how much Mystic Falls had changed since the last time they had been here. Klaus tried to listen to Kol, but his head was too much occupied with the thoughts about Stefan and Damon. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon had been having a lot of fun. Most of the time, they had used their compelling abilities to force human to do things they wouldn't normally do. Kol had always came up with some ridiculous ideas.

"Brother, do you even listen to me? I was just asking whether you're mad at Damon, because our little sister is moping around, because of him."

"Yes, I'm listening to you, Kol, and no, I'm not mad at Damon. If Rebekah would moping, because of Damon when they were together, then believe me, I would end Damon's life in a slow painful death. But it's in the past, and who knows they may get back together."

Kol chuckled. "First, Damon would either need to kill his current girlfriend or eat her. We're here." Kol pointed out at the signboard, 'Mystic Grill'.

They walked inside, the sandy blond hair bartender was behind the bar.

"You're back, Kol, was it?" the bartender asked.

"You remember me, Matt, right?" Kol smiled.

Kol and Klaus ordered drinks.

"So, where's your sister?" Matt asked, as he poured whiskey into two glasses.

"Be careful, mate, my older brother over here is very protective of his sister." Kol leaned closer to Matt and whispered in a dramatic tone, "He might kill you, for real."

"O-okay." Matt put two glasses in front of Kol and Klaus.

Klaus took a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, mate, as long as you won't make Rebekah cry, you're fine."

"Uhm-" Matt bit his bottom lips, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Come on, let it out. We're not going to bite you." Klaus assured Matt.

"Well, that's what I'm kind of afraid."

Klaus and Kol exchanged the glances.

"Do you perhaps know something about us?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I – might," Matt said.

"Let's stop beat around the bush, and let's just say out loud what we're talking – yes, we are vampires." Kol confirmed.

"I hope this won't cause any trouble for us," Klaus said.

"As long as you won't hurt or kill either of my friends." Matt gave him a serious look.

"Don't worry, we're just visiting. We won't stay long."

"Yeah, that's right. We probably just stay for a half-century, maybe more, right, Nik."

"Absolutely."

"So, tell me, Matt. Do you know where Damon lives, and whether his brother, Stefan lives with him as well?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, Stefan lives with Damon." Matt gave Klaus and Kol the directions to Damon's and Stefan's boarding house. Klaus and Kol finished their drinks and head out.

* * *

"They got themselves a nice house." Kol commented on the boarding house. "Actually, didn't they mention they lived in Mystic Fall, when they were human."

"Uhm, now that you mentioned, yes, I think."

"Well, it's time to see our old friends." Kol put his smirk on as he knocked on the door.

"Kol! Klaus! It's so great to see you, two, come in." Stefan invited inside, grin on his lips.

They all gave themselves a hug. Stefan lead Kol and Klaus to the living room where Damon, and the girl looking the same like Katerina stood.

"Kol and Klaus. I was just saying my brother, I met Kol in the bar. I'm extremely happy you guys visit us."

Klaus approached Elena. "I'm Klaus."

Elena held out her hand. "I'm Elena." She smiled.

Klaus kissed Elena's hand. "Nice to meet you, Elena."

_Her smile is like Tatia's_, Klaus thought. Funny thing was that Katerina had a different type of smile despite the fact she looked exactly like Tatia and Elena.

"Okay, I'll leave you, three. I'm sure, you have many things to catch up after not seeing each other for almost century," Elena said.

"It's another human, we meet in this town, who knows about vampires."

"Who?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"Matt, the bartender."

"Yeah, all of my friends know about vampires. OK, I'll get going."

"Or you could stay." Klaus offered.

"I'd love to, but I promised my two friends, Bonnie and Caroline, I'll meet them."

"Well, maybe some another time."

"Maybe another time." Elena said goodbye and left.

"You have a beautiful girl, Damon, though, my little sis doesn't show much enthusiasm about it."

"That's true." Kol laughed. "When Bekah and I returned home, she still looked like she was about to explode."

"Kol, stop enjoying our sister's misery."

"Uhm, I'm – sorry, um, about Rebekah."

Klaus noticed right away how Damon avoided to look at him, and instead, he glanced at Kol.

Klaus put his arm around Damon, and said. "Well, under different circumstances, I would kill you, but since you're my friend, and it passed decades since you and Rebekah were together, I let it go, but if you hurt my sister, then," Klaus tightened his grip around Damon's neck. It made Damon almost lost his breath, "I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

"Clearly," Damon uttered.

Klaus let go of Damon who coughed few times.

"That's what I like about you the most, Klaus, always being protective of your family." Stefan smiled at Klaus. "You and Damon have something in common. Damon is always protective of me."

"Hey, I've never threaten any of your boyfriends or girlfriends."

Klaus rose his eyebrow. "I hope, Damon, I didn't offend you."

"Nah, not at all. Besides, I didn't threat any of my brothers' past partners, because, the number is very limited."

"I'm not like you, Damon, sleeping with all the women around, before I found the one."

"So, I assume Elena is the one, right?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, she is. I mean I'm sorry about Rebekah, but Elena's the one."

"In this century, but in the next someone else will be," Kol said.

Damon didn't respond. His eyes fell on his shoes.

"So, Stefan, did you find your soul-mate?"

Stefan gave Klaus a short glance. He sighed, "No, but I know I will, and we'll be happy together."

"Well, I hope you will."


	8. Chapter 8 and Important Notice

**A/N: This chapter is re-uploaded. **

**Important Notice: I've decided to stop writing for this story. The reason is that I've started writing too many stories, so I've decided to cut the number of my fanfics. I apologize to my readers that it has to be this one.**

**Chapter 8**

Kol, Klaus, Damon and Stefan were sitting on the sofa, each of them holding a glass of bourbon, discussing their time together during the trip.

"Hey, do you remember, when I compelled those two men to fight for death. And I told them whoever will win then he will need to sing to the crowd." Kol laughed.

"I'll never forget it. I'd like to, though. That man's singing was horrible," Damon commented. He took a sip from his glass.

"Well, we shouldn't be surprised. That man lost his four teeth, and his face was covered with bruises. It's fun to use our compelling abilities, but I think we went so far sometimes."

"We're vampires, Stefan. There's no limits for us," Klaus said.

"Yeah, Stefan, don't be such a fun-killer," Damon said.

"If I'd be a fun-killer, then I would say something, then."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"We still had a great fun together." Klaus smiles. He took a sip of his bourbon, and put it down on the small table.

"We should do it again," Kol proposed. "I missed all those crazy stuff we did. Well, there's one crazy thing here."

Damon and Stefan gave him a confused look.

"Damon's girlfriend and my brother's wife, Katerina, look exactly the same. They are doppelgänger," Klaus explained.

Damon's mouth hung open.

Stefan uttered, "W-wow. I'd never expect it."

"It's nothing new, Nik's ex also looked like them."

"There's no point of wasting our time on the past." Klaus glared at Kol.

"Alright, brother, relax."

Stefan saddened. Klaus had mentioned that his girlfriend had broken up with him, because he was a vampire. He hadn't talked about his ex girlfriend too much, though.

"It's in the past like Klaus said. So, what are you going to do about Elena and Katerina looking alike." Damon figured it would be the best to change the topic.

"Nothing. Katerina already knows about it. She was surprised about it, but knowing her, she'll be just doing her things."

"Yes, Katerina likes to be independent," Klaus commented.

Kol and Klaus stayed for a little longer to talk about the past. After an hour, they said their goodbyes to Stefan and Damon and headed back home.

* * *

When Esther and Mikael returned all their children were at home. They all gathered in the living room. Esther smiled at them, while Mikael wore a serious expression on his face.

"The meeting with the Town Council went very well. Mayor Lockwood was very polite towards us, even when he and others found out we're vampires."

"Wait, mum, you told the Town Council what we are?" Rebekah widened her eyes.

"Well, we didn't have a choice after they offered us tea with vervain," Mikael frowned.

"Yes, but after that we assured them we're here just to visit, and we'll not cause any trouble, they accepted us," Esther said.

"Well, it doesn't change how the other members eyed us, especially that bloody werewolf." Mikael grimaced.

"Wait! There's a werewolf in the Town Council!" Kol exclaimed.

"He's not a werewolf. Neither Mayor Lockwood nor his son, Tyler, activated their curse." Esther corrected Mikael and Kol.

"They can still become one. Besides, how do you know there aren't werewolves in this town anyway?" Mikael asked.

"Because they told us so, and even if there are werewolves, we're not going to do _anything_ about it."

"This is the most absurd thing you ever told me! How do you-"

"I do not wish you to raise your voice at me," Esther said.

"Please, don't argue," Elijah pleaded.

"That's right. It's not worthy to get into a fight, because of those bloody werewolves," Rebekah pointed out.

"You're right, my daughter," Mikael said, and turned to Esther to apologize to her. She accepted the apology.

"We have a news that will make you all happy. In two days, the ball will be held in our mansion," Esther announced.

All Mikaelson's children, Katerina and Sage beamed. Mikael told them all Town Council's members were invited along with their families and friends. They wanted to make the good impression on the Town, and the ball seemed to be a perfect opportunity to it.

Mikael warned them if they would do anything stupid, then they would regret that they had ever been born. His eyes mostly on Kol. Fortunately, Kol stopped his urge to roll his eyes.

"There's something you should know, father, mother," Klaus started. "Katerina's doppelgänger is here in Mystic Falls. Her name is Elena. Kol, Rebekah and I saw her today. She knows about vampires."

"Do you know her last name?" Mikael asked.

Klaus and his two younger siblings shook their heads.

"Hmm, if she knows about vampires, then she is most likely related to some Town Council's member or she's, at least, a friend of them." Mikael bit his bottom lip. "They're all on vervain."

"Please, don't worry, father. I have a simple solution for it. Please, inform the Town Council about me and Elena, so they can tell her about it. If others we'll see me and Elena, then I'll tell them I'm her lost twin sister." Katerina smiled.

"That could work," Esther said.

"We're not going to get bored in this town." Kol let out laughter.

"Don't laugh on such serious issue." Mikael scolded Kol.

"Yes, father. I'm sorry."

Esther asked them to stay longer, so she could informed them about their responsibilities regarded the ball.

* * *

The time for the ball came, and everything was prepared, despite the short time the Mikaelson's family had had. They had used their compulsion abilities for it, though. They had hired the waiters to spread the drinks and snacks around. Esther had prepared the meals. She had been very fond of her cooking skills, and she rarely allowed anyone to help her. However, both Klaus and Elijah had been showing interest in cooking. Esther had let them to help her in the kitchen. Sometimes.

The girls had taken care of the music and decorations, while Mikael and Kol had sent the invitations to the guests.

Mikael and Esther had found out from the Town Council that Elena's parents had belonged to the Town Council before their death. The Town Council had been quite shocked about Elena being a doppelgänger of a five hundred years old vampire who was married, but they liked the idea to tell others that Elena and Katerina were twins. Elena was eighteen. Since, Katerina was physically nineteen, it would be easy for her to pretend to be the same age as Elena.

The Mikaelson's family stood in the living room waited for the guests to arrive. Each dressed up in their new bought dresses and suits. The door bell rang. Mikael opened the door, a proud smile on his face. Behind the door were Mayor Lockwood, his wife, and their son, Tyler, who held hands with some young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. They came along with Sheriff Forbes.

They shook their hands with Mikael and Esther.

"Here's our son, Tyler, and his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes, daughter of our sheriff," Mayor Lockwood introduced Tyler and Caroline.

"Oh! I heard there's a werewolf curse running in your family." A smirk formed on Kol's lips.

"Kol!"

"I'm sorry, dad."

"No, worries, but please let's not talk about it. I'm positive you would also not like to talk to everyone about what you are," Mayor Lockwood pointed out.

"Of course."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Kol, while Caroline eyed him with a critical look.

"Something tells me, you didn't make a good impression on them," Rebekah whispered to Kol.

"Like I care," Kol muttered.

After few minutes, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Jenna and Alaric arrived.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah grinned when they saw the Salvatore's brothers. They explained to their parents that they had met Damon and Stefan during their trip.

"I hope my sons and my daughter behaved properly?" Mikael asked Damon and Stefan, though he mostly meant Kol.

"Don't worry Mr Mikaelson. They behaved very properly." Stefan confirmed.

Mikael and Esther focused their eyes on Elena.

"Amazing." Esther gazed at Elena.

Katerina and Elijah approached Elena. Elena put her eyes on her shoes.

"Don't be shy around me. We are blood related after all." Katerina smiled.

Elena returned a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites. **


End file.
